Tetsuya Integer
Tetsuya Integer is the protagonist of Genesis Catastrophe. He is allegedly responsible for the Drought, which was the aftermath of the revival of the Black Beast. Information Pre-Drought At some point during the mid-2600's, Tetsuya enrolled into NOL's Torifune Military Academy when he was 23. In three years, he graduated at the top of the rankings for each and every student enrolled there, and with enough commendations to be a lieutenant when joining the military forces. Post-Drought The only event known of taking place during the Drought are of when Tetsuya tried to travel through the small town of Hiruko in order to get to Kagutsuchi. He arrived clad in robes, trying to hide his appearance. He found out that they were preparing for an attack by the Seithr Beasts, a by-product of the Drought drowning the world in Seithr. He was then told to go see the clinic, because if he's been wandering out there too long, he might be suffering from the Drought's effects on the Human body. He went there, but only saw patients being treated. One of them began violently shaking and screaming, causing the only doctor there to have to send Tetsuya away until she can treat the major cases immediately. He wandered and found a place to sleep for the night: an abandoned inn that seemed to be somewhat intact besides for the hole in one of the walls. Tetsuya then went to sleep, causing him to have a dream about the events immediately before the Drought. Him, looking at a black and red light ascending into the skies, turning it red, and a woman's voice telling him not to go. The only direction he could go was forward, so he walked into the light. A second dream began, as he dreamed about his body being completely ravaged except for his head. He then awoke to something crashing into the inn: a small Seithr Beast had been launched into the inn. It struggled to get out, as it was pinned under rubble from the roof above its head collapsing on top of its body. It then saw Tetsuya checking what happened, and immediately tried to reach for him, muttering the word "Azure". Tetsuya killed the thing with his sword and he went out to saw what was happening. Most of the town was in flames, with Seithr Beasts running amok and killing the townspeople. Tetsuya came out of the inn and every Seithr Beast turned its head to him, all muttering that same word. He was forced to fight them, which he effortlessly does. That is, until a giant makes its presence known to Tetsuya by ramming against him and launching him into one of the burning houses. The man gets up, completely devoured in fire, killing the rest of the beasts until focusing his attention on the giant beast. The giant almost wins when it smashes Tetsuya against the ground in some attempt to squash him. He suddenly hears that woman's voice again. He suddenly gets a second wind, as he pushes the leg off him with incredible strength. He then threw the damned thing over to the center of town, with it landing on the sculpture in the fountain, on its back. It stabbed right through the beast's body, causing it to scream in pain. Tetsuya activated "BlazBlue Number 7", causing his sword to suddenly shift in shape, extending out a blade made of that same dark light from his dream. He jumped up into the air and stabbed into the beast's stomach, instantly killing it. However, the flames continued to burn away at the remains of the beast, even after its death. The next day, the townspeople see what Tetsuya truly looks like (as his robes burnt right off during all the fighting). They recognize him as the one who caused the Drought and chase him out of town. Afterwards, he wants to cry, but his new body simply doesn't allow him to. He then thinks back to a year ago, when everything was so much better. (STAGE 01: The Red Skies Above) Personality Tetsuya wants to be a sort of hero, having grown up with the tales of the Wars of Ars Magus and the many soldiers who made a difference through bravery, heroism, chivalry, and many other virtues which made them significant. He wants to be that way, so he tries to emulate those traits. However, this makes him come across as sort of overtly bureaucratic, by the books, completely reliant on the rules of his side. However, this is simply because he believes this behavior would be best in any kind of high-risk situation, and that this way of acting could potentially diffuse the problem without any bloodshed. This way of thinking has proven itself on numerous occasion, though has warranted one particular individual to nickname him “Mister Perfect”, much to his chagrin. He pushes himself, as well, because, despite that title of Mister Perfect being something he wished not to be referred to as, he wants to be the best his species has to offer, and so forces himself to be that. Nothing below the very best, that’s what he thinks. Appearance Pre-Drought Post-Drought Powers and Abilities Not much is known about Tetsuya's capabilities at this moment. Musical Theme *'Opus Seven' - Tetsuya's Theme Trivia Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Independent Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Genesis Catastrophe